


我们现在长大了，光线昏暗

by CYDD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYDD/pseuds/CYDD
Summary: 事情是这样的。詹姆和莉莉为保护儿子而死。他们为哈利做了一切，尽他们所能确保他的安全和幸福。这一切之后，阿不思把他丢在佩妮家，他在那里被人忽视和虐待。莉莉看到了，从某种意义上来说。来世就是那样奇怪。你可以观察你还活着的亲人，但不能直接观察。这可不像打开电视看他们的生活。那更像是一种闪过记忆的感觉。她能感觉到儿子的痛苦，他的困惑，他的恐惧，他的绝望。每隔一段时间，她也能看见他，被锁在他的小柜子里，连哭都懒得哭，因为他知道眼泪只会带来更多的痛苦。她能感觉到他的饥饿，他的绝望。它正在把她活生生地吞噬……嗯…不是“活生生”。这就是问题所在。来世本应给他们带来安宁，本应是他们最后的安息之所，但莉莉却无法安息，尤其是当哈利在某个黑暗的洞窟里日渐消瘦，而又没有人做任何事情来纠正它的时候。她是他的母亲，她要纠正这一切。如果那意味着拖着她丈夫和他们的新朋友穿过帷幕回到人间，那就这么定了。
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	我们现在长大了，光线昏暗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're older now, the light is dim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866082) by [Winter_Oswin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Oswin/pseuds/Winter_Oswin). 



> Okay, so this fanfic is inspired by Quietlemonhush's "bindings, bindings" which is a great fix-it-fic about Jily and Regulus coming back from the dead 9 months after their death. While this story is inspired by 'Bindings, Bindings' I will be taking it into a different direction and I hope that you'll enjoy it! It'll definitely be pretty dark at some points and I'll include individual warning at the beginnings of each chapter!  
> 译者：这里是高三学生，更新会非常缓慢，高考结束后会跟上原作进度。

莉莉·波特在黑暗中醒来。与几秒钟前吞没她的明亮灼热的光相比，这可能是一个可喜的变化，但它很不和谐。有那么一瞬间她不知道发生了什么。只知道这里又黑又逼仄，她被困在虚无之中，空气那么稀薄，为什么她不能呼吸?为什么——?

然后她想起来了。她想起了帷幕，想起了爬回去的感觉，她想起了两个男人紧紧抓住她不放，她想起了她的灵魂被烧成碎片，她想:“我刚才把我们都杀了吗?”

但是没有。她就在这里。她的心在胸膛里跳动，她的肺在尖叫着要呼吸空气，她的背因为躺在坚硬的表面而疼痛。她就在这里。活着。它成功了……是的。

莉莉试图专注，集中精神。她不知道这是在哪里。她命令她的手动一下，它们就动了。她已经很久没有实体了，感觉很奇怪。她把手伸到地上，摸起来像块木头，粗粝又扎手，碰在手指上的感觉太强烈了，简直难以忍受。她找到了地面和两堵墙的交界处，但两堵墙都不是很高。离她的脸只有几英寸远的地方是天花板。莉莉意识到她被包裹在一个小盒子里，一秒钟后她也知道了原因。她已经死了。死亡和埋葬。她躺在该死的棺材里。棒极了!

事后看来，她本该预料到的。她的灵魂回到她的身体里是很合理的，但是莉莉又没料到她会复活。她以为自己最后会变成鬼魂，这已经是她的乐观看法了。人是不应该死而复生的。

她推开那个告诉她这是大错特错、违背自然的声音，专注于手头的任务：从棺材里出来。毕竟，她努力回到活人的世界并不是为了在5分钟后窒息而死，到她离开的地方去。

莉莉评估了情况。棺材是木头做的，这倒是个好消息。它更容易被打破。她又在空间里摸索了一会儿，直到她感觉到手指上有泥土。如果棺材里有泥土那就说明棺材已经损坏了。她把手举到棺材顶上，在四周摸索，终于找到了木头被泥土压瘪、裂开的缺口。一个弱点。完美。

下一步是把洞弄大些，于是莉莉开始用脚踢它，直到现在她才意识到自己穿了高跟鞋。他们埋葬她时，她穿着高跟鞋和裙子。有那么一会儿，她真想笑一笑。她也不知道为什么，这并不是特别有趣，但一想到从坟墓里爬出来会毁了一件漂亮的衣服，她就觉得有点疯狂了。

虽然她并没有笑，因为她既没有时间也没有氧气。相反，她只是继续踢木头，直到它越来越碎，越来越多的泥土掉进去。她尽量把挡在路上的泥土踢开，但泥土仍然飘到空气中，让人更难以呼吸。她必须动作迅速，否则就会喘不过气来。于是她在狭小的空间里蜷成一团，推着墙，直到她的头和胳膊都能伸到洞里去。

当然，她遇到的只是更多的灰尘和更少的空气，但莉莉不会让这阻止她。她只想到她的儿子，正在某个柜子里哭泣；小天狼星，因为一桩他没有犯过的罪行而被关起来；莱姆斯，因为悲伤和孤独而疯狂。她想到另外两个男孩，他们现在也都满怀希望地从棺材里挣扎出来。她必须离开，她必须为了他们度过这一切。于是她屏住呼吸，以最快的速度挖着，直到她的手挖破了地面，没有泥土了。她什么也看不见，还有太多泥土堵着她，几乎动不了。突然有人抓住了她的手，她长时间以来第一次感觉到温暖的皮肤。他把她从泥土里拖上来，把她从坟墓里抬起来，直到她的头从地面探出来，她看到了他的脸。

詹姆从头到脚都被泥土覆盖着，他漂亮的西装就像莉莉的裙子一样毁了，但他的笑容还是那么大，那么狂放，他的眼睛炯炯有神，他活了下来！他们都还活着，莉莉第一次真正呼吸，她想哭，因为他们还活着。天气很冷，太阳又太亮，她能听到附近太过吵闹的汽车，但这些都无关紧要，因为他们还活着。

“你做到了。”他喘着粗气说，听起来声音沙哑。“你他妈做到了!”你把我们带回来了！”她知道的第二件事是，詹姆用双臂抱住她，把她举起来，在空中旋转着。莉莉想知道，在她几乎站不起来的时候，他从哪里来的能量。

在他把她放下来之后，他们俩花了一些时间盯着对方看。他们曾经在帷幕后面在一起，那就是来世，和你最喜欢的人在一起，但不是像现在这样。没有血液在他们的血管里流动，心脏在他们的胸腔里跳动。那没有这么真实。

“效果有点太好了，是不是?”莉莉小心翼翼地傻笑着。她的声音由于太长时间没有使用而变得嘶哑，她的微笑让人觉得不熟悉。

“我可不这么认为。我想说的是，我们对回到这里的前景抱有现实和谦卑的态度，宇宙决定不再让我们失望，并奖励我们一次。詹姆打趣道，他一点也不陌生。他看起来和他们死的那天一样。瘦高而匀称，被阳光照射的黝黑的皮肤和凌乱的黑发。

她想念看到他的感觉。真正看到他，而不仅仅是他的灵魂。

但这不是他们回来的原因。

事情是这样的。詹姆和莉莉为保护儿子而死。他们为哈利做了一切，尽他们所能确保他的安全和幸福。这一切之后，阿不思把他丢在佩妮家，他在那里被人忽视和虐待。

莉莉看到了，从某种意义上来说。来世就是那样奇怪。你可以观察你还活着的亲人，但不能直接观察。这可不像打开电视看他们的生活。那更像是一种闪过记忆的感觉。她能感觉到儿子的痛苦，他的困惑，他的恐惧，他的绝望。每隔一段时间，她也能看见他，被锁在他的小柜子里，连哭都懒得哭，因为他知道眼泪只会带来更多的痛苦。她能感觉到他的饥饿，他的绝望。它正在把她活生生地吞噬……嗯…不是“活生生”。这就是问题所在。

来世本应给他们带来安宁，本应是他们最后的安息之所，但莉莉却无法安息，尤其是当哈利在某个黑暗的洞窟里日渐消瘦，而又没有人做任何事情来纠正它的时候。

而且不仅仅是哈利。还有小天狼星，没有经过审判就被关进了阿兹卡班，他是无辜的，但仍然充满了负罪感。还有莱姆斯，他完全孤独、孤立，找不到工作，而且对任何人类的东西都极度渴望。还有彼得，该死的老鼠，和一个一无所知的家庭过着舒适的生活，他们对他们中间的怪物一无所知。

这些都让莉莉愤怒不已，而愤怒在死后是没有立足之地的。她不是唯一一个。詹姆和她有同样的愤怒，但如果只有他们两个人，他们可能不会成功。不。他们需要……

“雷古勒斯在哪儿?”莉莉听见自己问，环顾四周，寻找三人组的第三个人。雷古勒斯是他们越狱的关键人物。他知道莉莉和詹姆不知道的事。他告诉了他们魂器的事，伏地魔如何在他所谓的死亡之后设法复活，还告诉了他们链条的事。

链条是将他们的灵魂与尘世联系在一起的东西。他们的身体是根本的链条。它们是他们的船只。但还有其他的东西。一个人灵魂的一部分，每个人都会散播。不是魂器，不是。链条是完全自然的。第二大羁绊是孩子，他们是生命的产物，承载着你的碎片的活生生的东西。

当他们遇到雷古勒斯的时候，他已经花了很长时间试图找到一根足够强大的链条把他拉出帷幔。因为他也有愤怒，痛苦和未竟的心愿。首先是伏地魔和他的魂器。他一心只想要毁掉它。然后是小天狼星。救回他的哥哥并让他获得自由成为了他的首要任务，莉莉为此很钦佩他。她知道詹姆也有同样的感觉。

雷古勒斯试图冲破帷幔的所有尝试都失败了，他没有留下什么可以连接自己的东西。他曾经说过:“当你从未真正地与他人建立联系时，很难找到足够牢固的链条。”他像往常一样，实事求是地说了出来，但这还是让莉莉有点伤心。

作为一个母亲，莉莉是他们最好的选择，因为她与哈利有着最紧密的联系。但即使这样也不够。也许是她牺牲了自己的生命，也许是她的爱留下的血缘魔法——有一些东西让她的锁链比平常更强大。一旦他们明白了这一点，他们就知道他们必须尝试打破这层帷幔。

莉莉领着他们走了过去，另外两个家伙像抓着救命稻草一样拼命地抓住她……没有双关。

那是一种痛苦和迷幻。那是看着她的出生和死亡以及这中间的一切，那是记忆在她的脑海中灼烧，那是痛苦、快乐、恐惧、喜悦、恨和爱以及所有人类的东西，那是感觉它太多了，太超过了。她快要崩溃了，这让她心如死水，她不能——不可能——这既不对，也不自然——莉莉肯定是她把他们都带进了末日，可是就在这时，她听见了他的声音。

哈利哭。其实那算不上什么哭声，声音太低沉了。那更像是压抑的啜泣。突然间，空气充满了她的肺。

现在他们还活着，而雷古勒斯却不见了。

“我想他也醒过来了。不管他埋在哪儿。”詹姆建议道，一边捋着脸上的脏头发。他的笑容消失了一点，因为生命最初的冲击已经过去了。

“太好了!我们怎么才能找到他呢?”莉莉沮丧地问。如果他也被困在坟墓里呢，如果他无法爬出来呢?刹那间，莉莉被自己的关心吓了一跳。她不应该感到惊讶的。当然，她恨雷古勒斯曾经代表的一切，雷古勒斯曾经认为她是地球上的渣滓，但是死亡改变了一切，它改变了你的观点。雷古勒斯已经不是她活着时认识的那个男孩了，詹姆和她也不一样了。他们三个人一起来到这里。她已经学会信任雷古勒斯，也愿意相信他也信任他们。如果你让某人把你从死亡的面纱中拉回来，你总得相信那人，对吧?

“雷吉是个大男孩了，他会明白的。他知道我们要去哪里。我们说好了，如果分开，就到莱姆斯家见面。”詹姆解释道，试图让莉莉平静下来，但没有奏效。

“据我们所知，他可能又死了!”她抗议道。

“不，我不这么认为。”詹姆说，他对这一声明的信心让莉莉措手不及。她丈夫的脸上出现了困惑的表情，他把手指压在脖子上，好像在感受脉搏。“啊，我敢肯定我能感觉到雷吉的心跳。”他接着宣布。

“你现在什么?”莉莉问道，滑稽地扬起眉毛。

“你也能感觉到我吗?”莉莉问，她还不完全相信。

“不像他，不。我感觉不到你的身体。我不知道为什么。”他耸耸肩。

“但你确定他没事吗?”莉莉再次确认。

“是啊，还活得好好的，从我的感觉来看。”他点了点头，莉莉就信得过他了。他们刚刚起死回生，相比之下，一点小小的心灵联系根本不值一提。

“好吧……所以莱姆斯。我们得先找到莱姆斯，再找到哈利。我们必须去追彼得，把小天狼星救出来，还有——”莉莉被肚子里的咕噜声打断了。她现在才注意到它是多么瘪。好像她几天没吃东西了……或者更像是几个月。

“我们得吃点东西。”詹姆说，似乎和莉莉一样感到惊讶。她惊讶地发现自己竟然忘记了自己是人。

“也许莱姆斯有东西吃?”她提议道。

“好主意。等等，我去找我们的魔杖。他们一定是把他们和我们埋在一起了。”詹姆解释道，说完就跳进了自己的坟墓，在泥土里挖着。

莉莉用这一刻来欣赏她周围的环境。她9个月前离开的世界。明亮，充满活力。这是令人震撼的。他们在戈德里克山谷。她认出了墓地旁边的教堂。他们建立小家庭的地方，他们死去的地方。这一切都太超现实了。她真想躺在地上，摸一摸草地，用手指摸一摸，闻一闻，以确定他们真的在这里。

她的脊背一阵颤抖。天气比她预料的要冷。感觉像是深秋，而不是夏末。一定是八月……对吧?来世的时间很奇怪。它其实并不存在，但莉莉试图尽可能地了解这个凡间的世界。上次她查看哈利的时候他已经两岁了。当然，他并不知道这一点。因为哈利两岁生日的时候穿着脏尿布，被锁在柜子里。没有人祝他生日快乐。没有人给他拥抱、亲吻和礼物。没人在意，莉莉很生气。

“找到了!”詹姆宣布着，一边从莉莉的坟墓里爬了出来。她甚至没有注意到他已经找到了自己的。

“好了。谢谢你。”她微笑着从詹姆手中接过魔杖。它在她的手里感觉温暖而熟悉。她能感觉到一股魔法的火花穿过她的身体。这是令人振奋的。

她抬头看着詹姆，他现在离她只有几英寸了。在帷幔后面，他们实际上是一个人。一套合在一起的，由他们对彼此的爱铸就的。

在凡间，他们的关系更加疏远。他们是分开的人，而不是两个灵魂交汇的人。莉莉更喜欢这样。当然，她想念了解詹姆的每一个想法，但重新成为自己给了他们的爱情更多的意义。毕竟，害怕失去某个人也是爱不可分割的一部分。

距离使心靠得更近，不是吗?

而且，她觉得这种联系依然存在，即使没有以前那么强烈。她还能感觉到他，他的情感，他对她的爱，他对儿子和朋友的担心，他对彼得的恨。也许詹姆说的他们三人融合在一起是对的。

詹姆的手碰到了她的手，她伸手去拿，皮包骨头。这也很好。触碰。他们不能在帷幔后面这样接触。这是不一样的。他们不能像真人一样拥抱在一起。现在这又成了可能。

詹姆似乎也在想同样的事情，因为他伸手去摸莉莉的脸，用手轻轻地捧着，好像怕把她摔碎。

莉莉偎依在他的抚摸中，呼吸着他的气味，沉浸在他眼睛的金色光芒中。

“你真的做到了，莉莉，你太了不起了。”他安静下来，嘴角微微一笑。莉莉觉得自己被他的温暖融化了。

“要是没有你，不可能办到的，波特。”她咧开嘴笑了，伸手拨开詹姆脸上散落的数不清的头发中的一缕。她真是太幸运了。

“我很想你，”她不假思索地说。这是事实。

“我从没离开过你。”詹姆得意地笑着，莉莉摇了摇头。

“我知道……我只是…我想念我们，真实的，活着的。”她试图解释。“我爱你。”她不需要解释这一点。詹姆比莉莉见过的任何人都懂得爱。

“我也爱你。”她是多么地想念这一切。他的嘴唇在她的嘴唇上，他们的身体不可思议地接近。如果不是因为他们一开始回来的原因，她可能会永远这样度过。

最终他们分开了，恢复了理智。两人都屏住呼吸，满面笑容。

“我们得去找莱姆斯。”詹姆提醒道，莉莉发出一声短促的笑声。

“没错，”她点了点头，拉着他的手，准备靠边走。“让我们去拯救我们的家人。”她更多是在对自己说。说完他们就幻影移形了。


End file.
